Gandmaster of anything goes
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Ryouga got lost into a ancient seal ground and accidentally opened the seal and found the most beautiful girl he ever seen before. Meet Happousai master a female lecher and boxer’s (update slightly but still in teaser mode))


I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any other story that include in this fiction. Some other genius does (No, it is not you Dexter!). However I do own this story plot idea that makes very little sense, so enjoy. And yes I still don't have any pre-reader for this fic!  
  
Send all questions, comments, etc. to: gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com  
  
Author Note:  
  
The timeline is after the failed wedding.  
  
Grandmaster of anything goes  
  
Prologue - The return of the perverts  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Urgggg!!! Where the hell am I? SAOTOME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" yelled Ryouga Hibiki as he got lost – again.  
  
Ryouga decided since her was lost he better look around, to his surprises it was a strange looking cave with many ward and strange looking symbols. Just by looking at the cave give the lost boy a creep, he decide it wasn't a good idea to stick around the place too long as he decide to leave. Suddenly he heard woman crying sound. As a martial artist he immediately go to search the source and offer help.  
  
He was surprise when he saw a woman that trapped inside a black crystal.  
  
"He-hello Miss? Who are you? Why are you crying??" asked Ryouga, as his heart grows heavy just by looking at the crying woman.  
  
"I-*sniff* am called Ryoko *sniff* I was crying because a man trapped me here so *sniff* he could – he could I can't said it is sooo embarrasses."  
  
"WHAT!! Who IS THIS MONSTER!! I RYOUGA HIBIKI SWEAR ON MY HONOR I AM GOING TO TEAR THE HONERLESS BASTARD APART FOR DOING THIS TO A WOMAN."  
  
"Well the person who trapped me is called Ryoma — No I think he called Happousai now of days." The lost boy twitted his eyes when he heard the old freak do this to a woman.  
  
"THAT'S IT OLD FREAK I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER WHEN THE NEXT TIME YOU COME ACROSS ME!"  
  
"Err kind sir you know Happy?" asked the woman curiously.  
  
"Yeah that 300years old freak!"  
  
"(Softly) 300 hundred years I will get you for this Chang!"  
  
"What did you said Miss Ryoko?"  
  
"Oh I was just saying you are soooo brave kind sir but could you first help me out from this cage" The complement made the lost boy blushed a bit.  
  
"Oh yah! Haha waited a moment! BAKUSAI TENKETSU! Err strange the cage should explode??"  
  
"Oh kind sir this is because the cage is made by a special magic crystal that have no breaking point! I strongly suggest you used the opened button there!" as she pointed toward a big red button behind Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga from a big sweat drop on his head but do as told. As soon as he press the button, the crystal cage vanishes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Meanwhile else where  
  
---------------------------  
  
A chill was send forward all over the universe to all males, for example in a remote area of China a certain phoenix god decide it was a good idea to send more soldier to protect him.  
  
While certain pervert old freak in Nerima decide it is a good time to go for a long training trip with his students.  
  
------------------  
  
Back to Ryouga  
  
------------------  
  
To his surprises he saw the most beautiful woman he ever seen before walking out from the cage. The woman was long silver hair tied in pigtail that reach until her kneecap; she was about 5 feet 5, pale skin and sparkling ocean blue eyes that seems to make her look a fragile glass that seems to called out man natural urge to protect her.  
  
But deep inside Ryouga felt something was wrong, the woman seems to radiate some sort of familiar aura. The woman turned her head with a big smile that seems to mix between Ranma's cocky smile and Happousai's Lecher type of smile. Even with the ways she speaks send a chill to the lost boy spine. "Ryouga-chan, could you kindly tell me where you last seen Happy-chan?"  
  
"Ne-nerima."  
  
"Why thank you! Ryouga-chan now I am going to find this ungrateful student of mine I hope to see you soon!" as she disappear from the Hibiki boy view leaving the shocking cursed Hibiki boy. As he recovered he was blush in embarrass as he discover something important not to mention private of his disappear as well. The Hibiki boy immediately took his umbrella up as he swing it around like a wand and perform his usual battle cried which is "Ranma Saotome this is all YOUR fault"  
  
**  
  
Ranma grin happily it had been a month since he left with his father to train in the Saotome Forbidden techniques. The lazy panda finally agree and admitted that Ranma is responsible enough to handle such power and will never misuse the power. After a month of intensive training the pigtail martial artist finally figure and master the full version of the techniques. He couldn't help but felt a bit of respect toward his father, for he never had imagine that his father had create such simple yet effective not to mention dangerous techniques.  
  
He hummed a simple song to express his relax state while walking back to Furiken High, although it is hard to admit but somehow Ranma feel that he miss the scholl after all these times. Suddenly his danger sense kick in and immediately he dodge without second taught. To his surprises the person who attack him was Gosunkugi the strange yet coward boy.  
  
"Gosunkugi are you out of your mind? Why did cha attack me?" asked the pigtail martial artist with a hint of irritate.  
  
"Saotome, I could forgive you stealing my goddess from me, I could also forgive you for the pain you infected me ever since you arrived to Nerima but after yesterday incident I will never forgive you! Now prepare to die!" As he charge toward Ranma with a large hammer arm complete with a ridicules large nail.  
  
Ranma dodge his attack with ease as he kicked the pale boy toward LEO (Low Earth Orbit) "Hmmm, I wonder…"  
  
**  
  
After forty minutes later in Nabiki class a piss looking Ranma, walking angrily toward the mercenary Tendo while not before he knock out all the males in the class. Normally he won't even think of getting closer to the middle Tendo but he knew he must get answer and the place where he would surely get his information of today weird case was Nabiki.  
  
"Ah! Saotome! Back from 'Training' so soon?" but Nabiki words dies off when Ranma slammed a stack of notes on her table.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Tell me what did I do to piss of every single male in Nerima?"  
  
Nabiki ignore his question as she count the money in front of her table, surprisingly there is at least 50000 yen on there. Immediately she made a mental note to juice out Ranma on how he got hold on such amount of money. Slowly she look at the impatient martial artist that stays in her house for nearly a year, not to mention had also nearly became her bother-in- law, she grin wider as she was dieing to know what would be his reaction on this latest information.  
  
"Saotome if I tell that someone said YOU had stolen a bunch of boxer would you believe it?"  
  
"Hell no! Why would I steal a bunch of boxer? If I get to steal I would rather steal pant…!" As Ranma realized his mistake, he slams another stack of yen on Nabiki table.  
  
Nabiki just gave a nod of understand as she continue, "There is more that one eye witness that saw this Boxer thief in this month, they claim to see a person jumps around the roof every night stealing man boxer. Some of the martial artists here tried to stop this boxer thief, but somehow got their owned boxer stolen. They claimed that the boxer thief was a pigtail girl with great figures, and judging by their pervert looks I get from those martial artists, I can safely assume this pigtail girl had no female modest too. Sound very familiar Saotome?"  
  
**  
  
So now to prove his innocent, Ranma had forced to guard the last remaining house, that the boxer thief hasn't visited – Kuno's resident. Knowing Kuno Ranma used his female side to gain his permission easily.  
  
"Ranma, you think this boxer thief will come to Kuno's resident?" asked Akane  
  
"Sure, if what Nabiki said was true this girl must be also a martial artist and I doubt she wouldn't miss a chance to challenge her skill,"  
  
"But Ranma, why you put Kuno's boxer on,*ahem* the flag poll?"  
  
"I don't know but I feel it look nicer up there, who knows that Kuno that idiot actually wear silk boxer?"  
  
"Raaannnma you are REALLY a pervert!" yelled Akane while she draws out her mallet.  
  
"Shhh! Akane keep you damn volume down! Here she comes!"  
  
As they expected a pigtail girl appear, she was a bit taller than Ranma female side but a shorter than his male side. She had a way much longer pigtail than Ranma and judging by the way her breast bounce it is clearly she didn't wear any undergarment. The girl stopped beside the poll as she look up and saw the boxer presented to her. Surprisingly even with the dim moonlight Ranma and Akane could see her white teeth as she grin broadly.  
  
The girl just tuned to Ranma's hiding place and shouted in her high pitch voice that remarkably resemble to Ranma's female voice too. "Yohoo…those two girls there you can come out now!"  
  
"So you are the one who flame me!" said Ranma while she steps out from his hiding place.  
  
The pigtail girl just looks at her and nodded in understanding, "I guess you be really humiliate with the accusing?"  
  
"Hell right! I am damn angry! Normally I don't fight girls, but today I am going to made a exception and beat the crap out of you!" *you looks like my cursed half will defiantly another plus in my book! *  
  
"I see…well Ok as the Grand Master of Anything Goes Martial Art I accept you challenge!"  
  
"WHAT! I taught that old freak was the grandmaster?" Ranma looked at the equal confused Akane.  
  
"Old freak? What do you mean old freak? I don't recalled teaching MY art to any old freak?" the girl said in confused.  
  
"Huh? Never mind as heir of Saotome anything goes martial art I will beat the crap out of you from spoiling my school…ok so it is already spoil but I still need to beat you to clear my name…huh!?!" Ranma felt confused than turned to horror when the pigtail girl glomped him even he is currently in his female form. "You are another fiancée? Ain't cha?"  
  
"No, but you are No-chan daughter? Am I right?"  
  
"Err…my mom name was Nodoka and I am her…" he was cut short when the pigtail girl finished for him, "Saotome, Nodoka Saootme!"  
  
"Yeah…"answer Ranma carefully as she don't know how to make up in this kind of situation.  
  
**  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
========  
  
"Ranma how dare you get yourself another fiancée?" yelled the Tendo's Patriarch with his infamous demon head attack as he saw a silver hair woman attracts tightly with his might be son-in-law.  
  
"No, Mr. Tendo I think you have mistaken…" before Ranma could finished his explanation he was disturb when the silver hair attachment on his arm release herself and went forward to his mother.  
  
To everyone surprise the silver hair woman jump into Nodoka's direction as both of them embracing each other tightly.  
  
"Oh, MOMMA! I am so glad you are alive!"  
  
"Ranma, is she…" as the Tendo Patriarch asked confusingly toward his might be Son-in-law.  
  
"Err…it is kind of hard to explain, you see she is…" as Ranma was once again cut short by the silver hair woman  
  
She made a cute pose and said sweetly in her high pitch voice. But strangely every male present seems to received a chill behind their back, "Oh dear me I have forgotten my manners. I am Ryoko Saotome, Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Art. And yes, I am Ranma-chan grandmother."  
  
(Not finished)  
  
TBC…maybe  
  
Author note: A slight changes in the story but it is still under teaser mode…. and furthermore I need a partner in crime for this story! Anyone interested can drop me a mail. 


End file.
